Mist Demon's Legacy and the Monster Girls
by greyblueflames98
Summary: After being taken away from the Elemental Nations by Jiraiya after a successful Sasuke Retrieval Mission Naruto now has to deal with the greatest challenge of his life... watching over hot monster girls starting with a certain Dragnewt! M for freedom! Warning: contains a single spoiler for my other story!
1. Chapter 1

**Mist Demon's Legacy, and the Monster girls**

Normal speech/_ thoughts _

**Kybui speech/ thoughts **

**Disclaimer: I, Grey-blueflames, do not in any way, shape , or form, own either Naruto or Daily Life With a Monster Girl, they both belong to their respective creators.**

**Start**

Chapter 1:New housemate

It was in the afternoon in a Japanese suburb where our protagonist could be found in his fairly large two - story house. The dwelling was a light blue, and had a white roof. Inside the house sitting on his back - leather recliner, reading a novel was a human male who appeared sixteen too seventeen years of age. His complexion was light tan, and his incredibly spikey hair was of a sun-kissed blond color. His eyes were cerulean in color. His face was narrow, and angular giving him a rugged look. It little to no baby fat on it, indicating he lead a very athletic lifestyle. There were also a unique set of scars on it. Both of his cheeks had three whiskers on them. The build of his body confirmed this. It was lean but, had powerful muscle definition on it. It was a fighter's build. The person had black sweatpants covering his legs, leaving his feet bare. His upper body was clothed with a simple white tank top.

Smiling in contentment, the teen leaned back in his chair. Intent on enjoying his book.

"Let go of me"! The shout caused the reader to jump, and frown in annoyance at having his reading interrupted. It didn't help that the voice shouting was familiar either. It wasn't her. Right? Hoping he was wrong the male returned to his novel.

DING-DONG! The doorbell going off proved him wrong as he faced - palmed.

"What the hell does Smith want now?", he wondered aloud, very annoyed. Getting up, he quickly made his way to the door. Opening it he was greeted to the sight of a very beautiful, tall woman with long black hair that had parts of it running down the sides of her face, framing it. She had long legs, and wide flaring hips slimmed upwards giving the woman a very curvy body, the type other women kill for. Her large bust didn't help either. She has delicate eyebrows, and a slightly heart-shaped face. Her eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. Her garb was typical of a government agent, white dress shirt, black tie, black blazer, with a professional skirt, nylon stockings, and heels.

"Hello Naruto", the government agent greeted the now named teen.

"Just tell me what ya want Smith", Naruto said gruffly, then he noticed what was going on in the street, the sight caused his eyes to widen.

"Oh hell no", the door would have been slammed had Smith not put her left arm, and leg in the space between it, preventing the door from shutting.

Naruto was now trying to push her out with his leg but, had managed to get a grip on his leg.

"Let go you damn moocher!", Naruto yelled, Still trying to get Smith off him.

"I ain't taking in that bitchy dragnewt, no way"!

"Trust me your the last person I would send her to but, I have no choice!", Smith hollered, trying to force her way in, "It's either you become her host or, she gets deported"! That did the trick as Naruto suddenly stopped struggling prompting Smith to shove her way in. The effect did do what she wanted, make Naruto unable to block entry, it also had a less desirable effect.

The two fell down with her on top of him in a very comprising position. Her chest was pressing tightly against his, and her face was a mere inch away from his. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. It didn't help that her legs had trapped his within them, and his hands had fallen on her thighs. Her glasses had slipped off in the tumble so now Naruto's view of Smith's gorgeous face.

Neither of them said a word as their eyes were locked together. His azure gaze holding her dark one.

"Told ya guys they were an item! Pay up Tio, Manako"! Both Naruto, and Smith snapped to attention at the shrill voice, the teen blushing bright red, while the woman had pink dusting on her pale skin. Scrabbling up off the floor, the two turned to the source of the voice.

It was coming from one of four... Unique looking women. It was easy to tell was the one whom got the two's attention, since she was grinning, counting a wad of cash, while the other two where mumbling at her sides. The grinning woman's teeth appeared to be nothing but fangs. Her face had stitching below the eyes, oddly enough showing where the skin changed tone. Her eyes were different colors, the left being blue, while the other is yellow. She has short, red hair. She was in a customized police uniform.

To her left was a short petite woman also in a matching uniform whose hair was styled in a bob cut. Occupying the space where her eyes should be was large single eye of a light shade of purple. This was Manako, a cyclops.

"Zombina", she mumbled, Looking at the redhead.

"we never bet on this".

"Let go!", the same voice demanded.

"Sorry", apologized the giant of a woman on Zombina's right. She was easily over two meters tall, with long blond hair, and, dark eyes. There was a large, smooth, aharp, and red horn jutting out the middle of her forehead. Her skin is a dark tan, and her uniform had a flowing dress underneath it. She was an ogre

"But you left your residence without your host which is a big no-no", the horned woman playfully scolded. In her arms was another woman who was thrashing, and utterly failing to escape the far stronger womans grasp.

To the untrained eye it would appear that the struggling woman was a male due to her androgynous body, and flat chest. The fact she wore a high collared shirt, trench coat, and black slacks only futher made one assume her to be male. Naruto however, saw completely through the facade, she couldn't disguise her female scent nor her long eyelashes. Speaking of looks, her hair was black, and eyes a brilliant gold. Underneath her eyes were scales that were of the same color as her hair. Her flailing arms had scales along the upper wrist, completely covering her hands, and the fingers had sharp claws on them. Naruto knew that she was hiding her large draconian wings underneath her trench. She also had a long, thick tail that got smaller as it got longer, having a tapered end. All her scales were black.

Naruto sighed looking at her, not believing he was about to live with this woman. He had enough responsibilities damn it! Turning to Smith, whose glasses were in her breast pocket, he saw a pleading look in her eyes. Damn it.

"Fine". He conceded. "But I want more pay in addition to the jobs I do with MON deal"?

Glasses back on Smith exclaimed, "thank you, Naruto your a lifesaver, though I am pretty sure we can't increase your pay we can reimburse all of your expanses from now on".

"That's fine", was the reply, "just don't be surprised if you find her tied to the ceiling one day".

Laughing, Smith chuckled out,"like you did to Zombina when she at all your ramen?"

Smiling slightly at the memory Naruto asked, "How long till ya move all her stuff from the other guy?"

"Oh it's on it's way!", Smith smirked, knowing Naruto knew she was going to dump the dragnewt on him one way or another. Shaking his head smile still in place Naruto walked towards the women to retrieve his new housemate while wondering, _"How the fuck am I going to explain this to Jiraiya?"_

**Cut!**

**Yo everybody, it's Grey-blueflames with a new story. As you can tell from the title this has my Legacy version of Naruto from my Naruto Sekirei crossover "Uzumaki, and the Wagtails : Legacy of the Mist Demon". This does contain a small spoiler for the nex chapter of LTMD but, it's a small one. If ya want to know how Naruto ended up in the world of Monster musume then go read LTMD it has the same prologue just a different destination. Anyway to answer some questions about THIS fic yes Naruto is a host, and yes due to his shinobi skills he is classified as an extra - species. His shinobi skills landed him a job with MON so Smith is his boss but, he is the leader of the team. As for which monsters he is hosting first up is Draco the Dragnewt! I know who else Naruto is going to so don't ask for any girls for him! Oh! Kurusu or Darling as we know him as is in this too! He still gets canon harem. His appearance is next chapter. Before I go, this takes place immediately after Draco's first appearance, so it's after the aquarium part in the Manga. That's all i wanted to say! Read and review! **

**Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mist Demon's Legacy, and the Monster girls**

Normal speech/_ thoughts _

**Kybui speech/ thoughts **

_Kubikiribocho echo _

**Disclaimer: I, Grey-blueflames, do not in any way, shape , or form, own either Naruto or Daily Life With a Monster Girl, they both belong to their respective creators.**

**Start**

Chapter 2: First impressions

"I thought you were joking when you said you'd tie her to the ceiling", Smith commented upon walking into Naruto's home, and seeing his new tenet duct taped to the ceiling. It was only two days since Draco had been transferred to the blonde, and honestly, Smith was surprised Naruto hasn't tried to kill the temperamental dragnewt yet. Speaking of Draco, she currently was utterly failing at escaping her binds. Naruto made sure that the dragnewt could not get out, leaving only her golden eyes, and black hair visible underneath all the tape he used.

"I told you not to be surprised if I did", Naruto acknowledged, walking up to the coordinator with two cups of coffee, holding one out, which she graciously accepted. The two humans looked upwards to the thrashing woman. She was in her regular uniform, while Naruto had on a blue t - shirt, and gray sweatpants with white socks.

"So when ya gonna let her down"? Sip.

"She's got claws", Naruto smirked, "she can cut herself out". Sip. They stood in place, drinking coffee, and seeing if Draco could free herself, which Smith doubted. She had noticed a small seal on the tape, meaning Naruto probably had strengthened the material.

Looking at Naruto, Smith's mind wandered back to when she first met the teen. It was four years ago, he was thriteen. He came with a man in his fifties, Jiraiya was his name. The cultural exchange was almost ready to be debated on. Then their sensors picked up the energy signature the two emitted. Chakra was the strange energy's name. Upon their discovery, Jiraiya immediately cooperated, calmly explaining the situation, completely relaxed. Naruto on the other hand, wasn't as welcoming.

His eyes were always on Smith, and the agents with her. He wouldn't let them out of his range of vision. Whenever they made a sudden movement, Naruto's hand was on the handle of his giant blade, Kubikiribocho, Smith recalled. Temporarily coming out of memory lane, Smith turned to Naruto, who was enjoying watching Draco suffer. She noticed the difference between this Naruto, and the one from four years ago.

When he first came here, the blonde was very skittish, and had a "cut first, don't ask questions" attitude. It was funny to see shinobi adapt to their world's technology, especially Naruto. Jiraiya just wanted to use the computer for those novels of his. Now though, Naruto had been completely acclimated to his new environment, and due to their abilities the two were considered extra species, but also human, enabling them to enjoy all human rights, and be under the protection of the laws that ensured the safety of extra species. This also gave Naruto a job, one that allowed the Cultural Exchange Program to to take advantage of his skill set. When he turned sixteen, which was year ago, Naruto was put on team MON.

Smith was, at first, worried for her young charge's reaction to extrea-species, however that worry soon faded upon seeing how well the teen interacted with the girls! Naruto helped out Manako with her confidence issues, and the two created a sibling bond. Smith was greatly surprised that Tio formed a crush on the teenager, and Zombina had wanted to do certain _things _with Naruto. Fortunately, all the undead women managed to do was turn the blonde into a gunzerker, though she was still trying. Smith herself was attracted to Naruto, he just had that mysterious allure to him. The sound of tape breaking, and Naruto's disappointed groan brought the coordinator out of memory lane.

Landing on the white, tiled floor, Draco managed to free one of her arns. Using the now freed appendage, the angry dragnewt savagely tore the tape off of her body, wincing when she removed the tape from her soft flesh. Free from her sticky prison**,** Draco gave Naruto a harsh glare while sitting up, getting a smirk in return. Slamming her scale - covered hands on the floor, cracking it, Draco launched towards the smirking blonde. He was going down!

"Your ass is grass"!

Charging like an angry alligator, Draco prepared to swing a right hook, fully intent on putting Naruto into a coma. Smith jumped to the side, knowing not to interfere. Not that it would escalate much, Draco didn't know who she was fucking with.

Naruto grabbed the fist that attempted to harm him, used a single arm to swing the now shocked woman over his head in an arc, slamming her on the floor, in his terms, softly making a small crater in the process.

"Ya done yet", Naruto asked the downed Draco. She couldn't answer. She was busy trying to get air into her lungs, since the impact knocked the wind out of her.

"How(pant )the hell(pant)are you(pant)this strong?!", the dragnewt whezzed out, staring in shock at Naruto.

"It's not possible"!

He smirked, and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'll tell ya later", Naruto replied. He turned to Smith.

"So, moocher", Naruto began, "is your visit a checkup, or an assignment"? Draco's eyebrows knit in confusion, assignment?

"The latter", Smith answered, "You and Zombina are going to shadow a Mr. Kimihito Kurusu, a host to six extra-species females ". Smith held a folder up with her left hand. She gave it to Naruto to examine the contents.

"We decided to make him our test subject for marriage between humans, and extra - species however", Smith informed Naruto, who was looking through the documents in the folder, and paying attention to her simultaneously.

"He has received a rather threatening letter that specified he does not marry anyone".

"Sounds like a stalker to me", Naruto commented, remembering his own stalker_, "Thank Kami that she isn't here"._

"That's what we believe", Smith agreed, "whoever this is may present a threat to extra - species in Mr. Darling's care". Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Mr. Darling"?

"Oh yeah, you haven't been around his guests yet", Smith remembered that Naruto doesn't know about the nickname problem Kurusu has.

"Mr. Kimihito's guests all have nicknames for him", she informed the blonde, "Darling is the nickname his first marriage candidate has for him". She saw the suspicious look in the dragnewt's eyes, knowing that while Draco recognized the name, she was having trouble remembering where she heard it. Draco wasn't the sharpest knife in the closed the folder, started to walk away, saying,

"Would I be correct in assuming that now is a good time to get ready"?

"Yep", the coordinator confirmed, looking at a clock.

"Zombina should be here in about twenty minutes".

Naruto reached a hallway, and replied, "I'll be ready in ten", disappearing into the hallway. The two women heard a knob turning, and Naruto's voice.

"Poor bastard", he commented, "that lamia must be driving him crazy, those lovesick serpents".

Silence.

Smith quickly turned to Draco, silently cursing her blonde subordinate as the Dragnewt put the pieces together. Her face was one of fury. Draco turned to Smith, mouth open, demand in progress.

"I will be going-"

She didn't get to finish as a tranquilizing dart found itself buried in her unarmored neck, causing the the woman to quickly stumble to the ground. A pair of male hands prevented her Draco from smashing her face on the floor.

Smith smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of that, Jiraiya".

The older man laughed, swinging the knocked out dragnewt over his shoulder. He was wearing blue jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt. His mid-back length hair was in it's typical style except with a red bandana keeping his hair out of his face instead of his horned forehead protector. He put the blow gun he used into his pocket.

"No problem", Jiraiya chuckled, "but, damn. She's gonna be pissed later".

Smith nodded in agreement with a smile. Jiraiya was honestly good to have around, he was loaded thanks to his books( which she would neither confirm nor deny having every single edition), and had established himself as a successful business owner , running a small but, growing bookstore that held every genre of literature, and various manga. An interesting tidbit is that Kurusu worked for Jiraiya as a cashier.

"Yeah, thanks for that".

The two adults turned to see Naruto, leaning against the wall in his custom M.O.N. uniform. His feet were clad in dark gray combat boots, that had black cargo pants tucked into them. Strapped onto the teen's waist was two gray holsters that held two black Desert Eagles. Covering Naruto's upper body was his gray long-sleeved M.O.N vest /jacket. Written on the back was the team logo in white with a thick underline beneath it. Naruto wore gray, fingerless gloves on his hands. Smith, and Jiraiya couldn't see the scowl on Naruto's face thanks to the black, grinning mask he wore, **( AN : once more, Kaneki's mask)** and his gray hood that was down, letting them see the small glare Naruto was sending the older man. On his back was the massive Kubikiribocho, it's handle pointing upwards diagonally.

"Now when I get back I'll have to tape her to the damn ceiling again so my ears don't fall off from her trying to get details out of me"!

Jiraiya openly laughed while Smith shook her head, smiling. Yep, these two sure are fun to have around.

Around ten minutes later, Zombina arrived on schedule, and loudly at that. The van could be heard the second it reached the neighborhood, telling Naruto that his undead comrade was at the wheel. Poor pedestrians. Though Naruto was happy the cops weren't chasing her like last time. Jiraiya was still paying that fine...

The screeching of tires stopping on pavement was accompanied by a door getting thrown open, and a male voice screaming "Land", told Naruto it was time to exit. Waving goodbye to Jiraiya, and Smith, he set out.

_"Ok, Kimihito, let's see how you handle the Legacy of the Mist Demon"!_

-1st Person Point of View, Kurusu Kimihito**-**

_"I survived! I survived"! _

I kept chanting in my head after exiting the van. Never again will I ride in ANY vehicle that Zombina is driving, she belongs in a demolition derby! Seriously, she almost ran over five people, ran all the red lights, and on top of that, flipped off every police officer she saw on the way here! After the bone-jarring stop, I tore that door open, and dived onto the ground. The sweet, safe ground.

"Land"!

Once I landed on the soft, green, grass, I immediately started showering the turf with kisses. Thanking God that I was still breathing. So engrossed in showing my thanks, I didn't hear a door opening, and closing. I also didn't register the sound of footsteps, or notice something block out the sun until I heard someone ask me a question.

"You do know that dogs shit there right"?

-End P.O.V. Back to third - person-

Naruto didn't even try to hold back his laughter as the black - haired boy sprung up, and began wiping his tongue with his hands, as if he was trying to wipe off any contaminants.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

Naruto's own laughter was joined by the shrill one belonging to the undead member of M.O.N., Zombina. Speaking of Zombina, she was currently looking out the rolled down window of the M.O.N. Team van, and could be seen clutching her sides from laughing too hard.

"M-my stitches! Haha! My stitches are - haha - going to come out"!

The zombie had tears cascading down her red face. After a couple seconds her shrill laughter turned into amused chuckles. Naruto had completely stopped laughing, only smiling behind his mask's rather unnerving grin. He decided to observe the appearance of his new charge.

Kimihito was tall, with tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He had on sneakers with blue jeans, and a t - shirt that said "Ad Space" on it. He seemed to be in his late teens, early twenties, with average looks. Going back to his eyes, Naruto was highly amused by the half - disgusted, half - curious gaze Kurusu send his way.

"Hello", Naruto greeted deciding to break the ice.

Kurusu waved at Naruto with confused stare. Naruto inwardly chuckled.

_"He doesn't know I'm human. Time for some fun"! _He knew exactly what to do! Naruto's hood was off letting the undead gunslinger see the barely noticeable glint in her teammste's eyes, one that made her cover her mouth so nobody could see the face - splitting grin she got.

"My name is Naruto. I'm a Ghoul".

Kurusu didn't show any reaction, little did he know what was coming.

"While my kind usually prey on humans-"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT"!?

The girlish shriek, combined with the older boy's jaw dropping to the grass, his eyes turning to the size of dinner plates, and face morphing into the greatest "WTF" face ever seen was too much for the zombie, and shinobi as the laughter that was previously put away returned with the reinforcements brought by this new sight. Zombina actually fell out of the driver side door when she accidentally opened it, making the two government agents laugh even harder if possible. Both were on the floor, tears falling like waterfalls down their cherry faces, coughing from lack of oxygen.

Kurusu just stood there, having calmed down when he recognized the creepy mask that the downed blonde wore was from the popular manga Tokyo Ghoul, figuring that the guy was either joking about being a Ghoul or, he was one but, liked the manga. Kurusu was a bit annoyed by the prank but, didn't let it get to him much.

"Your face!", cried the unknown member of M.O.N., "Your face was priceless! Hahahaha!".

Zombina had somehow managed to crawl to her helpless comrade, despite her own crippling laughter.

"That was a great one Naruto!", the zombie complimented, starting to snicker so she could breathe.

"My stitches almost came out"!

Kurusu just sighed. At least he wasn't the only guy around anymore!

That alone made up for this crappy first impression.

**DONE!**

**AN: Ok this is a small update, and yes given how long it's been it should be larger. I promise next chapter will be longer at least 7K.**

**Anyway, read, and review! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Grey-blueflames burning out! **


	3. Chapter 3: Green Thumbs

**Mist Demon's Legacy and the Monster Girls**

Normal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed Beast speech / **_**thoughts **_

**AN: It's about damn time this got updated. For some reason, Shibito Ashikabi, and Shadow Hunter are progressing at a pathetic pace, but let's focus on this fic since Naruto's next harem member makes her debut! Also, for this fanfic Jutsu names will be in English. I will explain in the ending Author's Note why my stories have not been updated.**

**Chapter 3: Green thumbs**

Cruising along the highway was a van on it's way to a forest for a cookout. On the driver's side was one Naruto Uzumaki, his grinning mask off, and hood removed, allowing his whisker – like birthmarks to be visible. The only male member of MON had a single hand on the steering wheel, while the other adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see the passengers in the back. Riding shotgun was Naruto's new charge Kurusu Kimihito, the young men enjoying a conversation that delved into their hobbies. They had to speak a bit louder than normal since the back seats had two noisy passengers with a third whose agitation grew as the minutes went by.

"I've currently got my eye on an Italian – focused cookbook to add some verity in the meals at home." Kurusu told his new bodyguard. After everything he's experienced, the meek man only lifted his eyebrow when he found out Naruto was younger than himself. And that he was technically an assassin trained from when he was around seven.

"That's cool." Naruto commented, a quick glance spared before his eyes returned to the road.

"You'll have to invite me, Jiraiya, and Draco over sometime. That old perv's got a taste for Italian." Naruto stated, the look on his new friend's face when he mentioned his new, aggressive housemate.

"Yeah, I'm taking care of her now. Believe me, I know she's a colossal pain in the ass." Naruto started to explain the situation as to why he took on the challenge known as Dracosa**(AN: more on this in ending AN). **

"But it was either I take 'er in, or she gets deported." Naruto finished, and Kurusu nodded in understanding. He may have had a rather poor first impression of the lesbian dragnewt due to her misguided attempt at becoming Mii's friend(it looked more like a rape attempt to be honest), but Kurusu wasn't one to hold grudges, or wish evil on anyone.

"_Ok, maybe that racist couple." _Kimihito admitted to himself before he continued the conversation.

"I'm glad you stepped up to the plate, it would've been a waste since she came to learn about our culture." Kurusu said, giving Naruto a half – apologetic smile.

"You've got quite a homestay to look after." Commented the older host. He had seen Draco's physical strength when the dragnewt managed to hold down Mii, and the Lamia as a species were very strong, much more so than humans. Naruto only nodded as both boys heard a growl that came from the back.

"Dammit! Stay still!" Hollered a pissed Zombina, finally at her limit. The undead beauty had lost the front seat due to Naruto's request that Kurusu sit there due to his want to converse with the older male. That left Zombina stuck in the back in between the rowdiest of Kurusu's harem. Papi the harpy, and Suu the slime. Currently, the zombie was furiously batting away Suu's green and yellow tipped tendrils attached to her head, somewhat in a long twin-tail style, while Papi laughed in the background.

"Keep your tentacles to yourself!" shouted Zombina in frustration, her triangular teeth grit together. Kurusu rescued her from her torment when he gently told his homestays to settle down. The MON commando released a sigh of relief upon the sight of the obedience of the childish extra-species, she leaned back against the soft material of the seat, and laid her head back. Her mismatched eyes were closed, and she started to calm down.

"I'm riding up front on the way back." Zombina stated, her tone indicated that it wasn't up for discussion.

The young men shared a chuckle as the blonde one glanced at the rear view to check on Zombina. Naruto saw that her irritated face was more than a bit flushed from warding off tentacles, and noticed how her large bust moved up and down with each instinctual breath. Zombies didn't need to breathe due to their undead state, but their bodies did so out of pure instinct.

As he quickly shifted his gaze back to the road, Naruto noticed that a comfortable silence had set in.

"Hey whiskers!"

Only to broken by Papi's voice calling for Naruto's attention via a nickname she gave him. Naruto looked up at rear view mirror once more so that the orange – eyed girl could see his own midnight – colored orbs from her own view of the mirror. Papi had rather fair skin, and medium length light blue hair that had a single strand stuck up in the middle. Like the rest of her species, Papi looked to be a young teen, lacking breast size, though her rear end made up for it. Instead of arms and legs, scaly bird-like legs with talons, and blue wings of about four meters that had thumbs on the ends similar to bats. Since sleeves were difficult for harpies to wear, a Tank Top, and cutoff jeans were Papi's usual choice of clothes.

"Has Papi met you before?" Asked the harpy with a quizzical tone, staring at Naruto with her head tilted. Before Kurusu could ask, Naruto smirked.

"It's about time. Then again, I haven't had to track your ass down when it decided to run away for a while." Naruto told Papi, surprising her host, and causing Papi to gasp, though the wording Naruto used gave Papi a much different idea then what he meant.

"My butt had run away before!" The harpy cried, her "hands" reached downwards to check if her booty was still attached. This action prompted Naruto to sing the background vocals to a certain song.

"Do she got a booty? She do!" That action caused Kurusu to stare at Naruto in disbelief at the blonde's action because he recognized the song, Zombina to burst out laughing, Papi to give a thumbs up in confirmation that she did indeed have a booty, and Suu to give a confused smile, wondering what the hell just happened? Once all the laughter had settled down, Naruto started to speak again.

"It's good to see you again." Naruto told Papi, the girl gave him an excited nod.

"Yeah! Whenever you found me, you'd get me ice cream!" Replied the harpy happily. Kurusu was glad that Papi had found her friend again, and that Naruto had treated her very kindly if the way the two conversed was anything to go by.

"Those were fun times." Naruto said. "They also were really great practice sessions for learning how to correctly fly using my Storm Wings Jutsu."

"You're talking about those powers you have, right?" The other male asked, and he received a nod in confirmation.

Kurusu had actually been a bit surprised to learn that Naruto originally was from a hidden continent in the Pacific Ocean where actual ninjas populated the land, hidden by a ring of extremely rough, stormy seas that kept the rest of world out, but the residents of the shinobi world in. There also was a bit of an oddity with the atmosphere in the area inside the ring, and over the Elemental Nations where Naruto had come from that interfered with satellites trying to study that area. It was something that both Naruto, and Jiraiya didn't understand, only knowing that the ring of storms, known as "The Veil" in the Elemental Nations, has been around for the entire history of the Elemental Nations. The two did theorize that the colossal amount of chakra they felt when they braved the Veil in their escape definitely was the source of the interference.

"How did chasing me help you learn how to fly better?" Papi piped up from the back, also getting her host's attention along with Naruto's.

"Well, foremost is form;" Naruto started to answer, frequently peeking at the rear view to check if he had Papi's attention.

"The way you had your wings stretched, the position of your body in flight, and how you used your wingtips to help with directional changes." Naruto resumed taking a breath, his explanation caught the interest of both Papi, and Kurusu, while Suu found the forest scenery much more interesting, and Zombina daydreamed about a naked Naruto in the sack with her.

"There's also the amount of practice flying after you gave me. That's the most important thing." Naruto began to explain the final way Papi had unknowingly helped him. "Getting me used to being in the air, and to rely on my wings for movement- without that even if I somehow managed to learn everything else on my own, I would still freeze up there." Naruto finished, Papi exuberant at how much she had helped her friend.

"That's really cool how you managed to learn all of that from chasing Papi down." Kurusu lightly praised Naruto, who gave a small smile in thanks.

"It was difficult, but I had fun doing it. The knowledge gained has proven to be useful in my job." Naruto told Kurusu. The blonde then glanced at Papi from the corner of his eye.

"It's great you chose the forest where we last met for our destination. I'm sure Kii will be excited to see you again. It's been almost a month since we planted her, right?" Naruto finished with a question, although he knew very well how bad the memory of a harpy is.

Papi sat still with that face people make when they suddenly remembered something very important. Naruto mentally counted down, channeled chakra into his ears to sound proof them, and signaled Kurusu to cover his own ears, the older boy immediately obeyed. Suu didn't need to be worried about, but a lightly blushing Zombina was to far into her erotic fantasy to be saved.

"_Three… Two… One."_

"KIIIIIIII!" Papi screamed, her feathery hands on her head. Zombina had been jolted from her lewd imagination, her head hitting the roof of the van, followed by the zombie screaming "DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" In anger. Suu was only lightly startled, the light blue colored slime turned her head to look at Papi with a curious expression. Papi had began to suffer from diarrhea of the mouth since she was sputtering near incomprehensible gibberish from said orifice.

"I forgot about Kii! She must hate me! I left her all alone in-!"

"Calm down." Naruto's voice cut off the freaked out harpy, and got her attention on him, though she looked ready to start blathering again if Naruto didn't say something to relax her.

"Kii is fine, I've been visiting her once every two days." Naruto assured Papi that their mutual friend wasn't left on her own. That did the trick. Papi was still a bit frazzled, but had was in a state that Naruto considered workable. The MON shinobi started to inform Papi on how Kii herself was doing.

"Kii actually doesn't mind being left by herself in the forest since, as a dryad, she's far more comfortable around trees, and vegetation." Naruto began, and continued with "She rather enjoys spending her day listening to the natural sounds of the forest rather then the bustling, noisy city, and prefers the cleaner air." Naruto finished, though internally he added _"And I don't blame her. Air pollution sucks Uchiha dick." _Let it be known that both Naruto, and Jiraiya had a hard time adjusting to the contaminated air when they first moved to Tokyo. And pollution in general.

Papi's eyes were fixed on Naruto, paying rapt attention to her friend as was Kurusu. The older host was rather curious about this "Kii" that the blonde was informing Papi of. He noticed how her species' name began with D, but knew she wasn't the one who wrote the threatening letter since she's had no contact with the world outside of the forest the group was currently driving to, let alone Kurusu himself.

"Excuse me," Kurusu spoke after Naruto had finished.

"How did you two meet Kii?" The young man asked.

"I actually found Kii under a wrecked car when I was flying around one day!" Papi started to tell Kurusu excitedly.

"After she crawled out, we walked to a nearby forest, and I planted her there." Papi finished then looked at Naruto.

"That's when whiskers showed up!"

Naruto nodded, and decided it would be best for him to continue the story.

"Yes, I was called in earlier during the chase to help apprehend a group of human who were illegally transporting extra-species, young ones specifically, into the country, however" Naruto paused to take a breath.

"The criminals crashed on the highway, thankfully none of the extra-species children were injured, before I arrived." Naruto continued as he turned into an exit off the highway, almost at the forest where the subject of the conversation lived.

"Since I was now unnecessary, I was given an apology in the form of an assignment." Naruto resumed, the later part said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I was told by an exchange coordinator at the scene that the nearby forest had been used once before as a base for an operation similar to the one that those crooks were conducting." Kurusu nodded, and motioned for the blonde to continue.

"I scoped out the area with shadow clones, and found nothing of any major concern except for a large amount of banned fertilizers along with typical junk." Naruto glanced at Papi with mirth in his eyes.

"After I dispatched a clone to deliver my report, I heard the voice of harpy who's rear end has a problem with staying put." Naruto had to hold back a laugh as Papi quickly felt to make sure her Gluteus Maximus was still there. Naruto failed when he noticed Kurusu giving him the stank eye.

"Anyway," Naruto causally dismissed his recent jest, and got back on the story. "I went up to where I heard Papi, and sure enough, there she was, though she had a new face with her." Naruto decided to finish it there since they had arrived at the barbecue area of the forest. As he backed the car up near a grill, and some benches, Naruto told Kurusu to ask Kii if he wanted to know more once Naruto brought her over as quickly moved to enter the trees.

"Hey!" Called out Papi to Naruto, who looked back to see the harpy's wings flapping happily though she still on the ground as she ran to his side

"I wanna come!"

Naruto was about to reply when a voice that was familiar yet different at the same time spoke.

"Papi? Is that you?"

All in the group turned to the new voice, and when saw the person who the voice belonged to, Naruto's jaw dropped as Papi's eyes widened in recognition, and Kurusu covered both his, and Suu's eyes.

"Kii!?"

Papi couldn't believe it as she ran/flew towards her friend. Her taller, and much more _womanly _friend. Instead of the shorter than herself, childlike in features, and tree-like extra species girl, Papi saw a buxom woman with wide hips, a slim waist, and an overall very mature body. However, the long green that had the appearance of leafs up top, red markings that flared to the sides like eyeshadow contrasted with the individual's blue eyes, her appendages seemingly made out of wood, and lastly the vines, and leafs that covered her apparent nudity.

"Papi!" Kii exclaimed as she caught the crying missile that had impacted into her stomach, her wood-like arms wrapped around the joyfully sobbing harpy who kept repeating "I'm sorry" again, and again until the dryad assured Papi that it was ok.

As the two females were having a tender embrace, Zombina shut Naruto's jaw, and asked him a question.

"I thought you said that she was just a little bit bigger?"

His teammate/subordinate's inquiry snapped Naruto out his shock as Kurusu curiously looked at Naruto while the older teen constantly moved his hand to keep it in front of Suu's averting eyes in attempt to shield her from the nudity, the irony not lost on him given how inappropriate Suu could get.

"Before I had that mission she was about half that height, and was just starting to get a bit of a butt." Naruto confirmed what he told Zombina, just as confused as she was.

Naruto actually hadn't been able to check on Kii for about a full week due to a mission that sent him out of town for a big bust that involved a growing illegal extra-species trade ring. The day Naruto was forced to handle Draco was the first day he was home from that assignment, and he couldn't check on Kii for a few days more because he had to get the irritable dragnewt settled in.

"Ya didn't ask someone to look after her while you were gone?" Zombina asked, her face slightly tilted towards Naruto, the sides of her mismatched eyes looking at him. The undead woman saw him nod his head "Yes" then his eyebrows furrowed.

"Smith." Zombina stated more than asked, though she was just joking. Naruto nodded once more. Zombina cocked an eyebrow of her own in surprise.

"Really? You trusted Smith of all people?"

While Sumike Smith wasn't irresponsible by any means, when it came to things outside of her taxing job, the overworked coordinator tended to either A. Forget, or B. Fall asleep on the job. This time must've been A.

"Smith?" Kii's voice got the two's attention, both noticed that Papi had calmed down, hers still puffy, but she was smiling.

"You mean that lazy woman who came here while you where gone, Naruto?" Said person nodded. "She would spend most of time sleeping in a hammock she brought with her." Kii flatly told Naruto, then she added "Though she did teach me how to read, and write, so she wasn't completely useless."

"Hot damn! Smith actually did something!" Zombina exclaimed in surprise. Naruto was more surprised that Kii had actually want to learn those skills. She showed no desire to when Naruto visited her. What changed?

"You left a book about gardening here before you left, and I was curious about what was inside so I got the lazy one to help me." Kii explained, slightly uncomfortable when she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"I was wondering where I left that!" Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. That book was due soon, and he really didn't want to pay for the libraries replacement. Kii nodded her head, and then pull the book out from… Oh crap.

"Kii…" Naruto asked slowly.

"Why was the book in the _ground_?"

Kii's head tilted to the side, the dirt covered publication held in her arms.

"I wanted more books, and I recalled that Smith said that books are the roots of knowledge so I figured that if I planted the book, more would grow." Kii explained, unknowing to how much she didn't know about the world was showing. The dryad then walked over to Naruto to hand him the book.

"Thanks." Naruto said as start to examine the gardening book, he asked Kurusu if the other male could prepare the food, and grill which got a nod from said young man, along with cheers from the harpy, slime, and zombie. The three actually began to closely watch Kurusu, Zombina herself left Naruto's side to get closer to the food, her desire was to get the first plate when the meal was ready.

Naruto had noticed that only the outside of book was dirty, which put him at ease since he could easily clean it. The MON field commander then tucked the library book inside of his black coat so it was protected from the elements. He then turned to Kii, who only had to tilt lift her head halfway up to look Naruto in the eyes with her new body. Her new, well endowed body.

"So…", Naruto started, trying not to stare at Kii's bust, her nudity made the task difficult. Despite what Jiraiya thought, the old pervert had corrupted Naruto to degree.

"What made you want to learn how to read, and write?" Naruto asked, rather curious about this.

"Well, when I saw the book after you left, I recalled our conversation that day when you wanted my opinion on how to organize your garden." Kii told Naruto, who also remembered the discussion between them a week ago. Naruto had always loved plant life, he had grown potted flowers in his younger days back when he was loyal to Konoha.

"Yeah, I wanted to know where I should put the apple tree I ordered so it wouldn't prevent my flowers, and potatoes from getting sunlight." Naruto crossed his arms as he restated the subject from their chat a week ago. He didn't want the past to enter his mind.

"Yes, and though I did give what advice I knew from dwelling in the forest all my life, I was frustrated that I couldn't tell you more." Kii said, a bit of irritation in her voice. She was a dryad! Kii felt that she should've been able to tell her friend how to organize his garden down to the smallest plant!

"So, when I saw the book I figured that even though I have no reading ability that the pictures would be enough, but unfortunately," Kii shook her head in a negative gesture. "I was mistaken."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The dryad saw Naruto's silence as a hint to continue.

"The first day Smith came by, she found me struggling to teach myself how to read with zero success." Kii looked to the others when she heard the sound of flames on the grill burning wood, the smell of hickory chips made her nose scrunch up.

"So he's gonna smoke the meat. Yum!" Naruto's action of licking his lips made Kii shake her head. Typical Naruto, always hungry.

"Anyways," Kii resumed, Naruto's attention returned to her. "When she saw my frustration, Smith offered to teach me how to read to which I accepted after I tried on my own for around fifthteen minutes." Kii paused for a breath. I was rather impressed when the coordinator proved herself to be rather successful in teaching me, using learners books she brought with her, and the gardening book as tools. Smith would leave me the simple books so I could practice when she gone." Kii wore a slightly embarrassed smile as she turned her eyes to the side, a rather cute look for her in Naruto's mind.

"I didn't stop reading the first day until the sun went down. I was really interested in these products despite them being made from fallen trees." Kii admitted, a slightly conflicted look on her face appeared but soon went away. "Smith brought what you humans call a "Kindle" with her the second day, and I began to use that since it had a function that helped me learn to say larger, and more complex words." Kii described the odd device to Naruto, which got a small smile out of him. He made a note to thank Smith for her deed. Maybe Sumike would be satisfied if Naruto lent her a few shadow clones to assist her with the mountains of paperwork she had to go through.

"After I finished the book once I could finally read it on the fifth day," Kii resumed, a bit of a sparkle in her eyes. "I was amazed by the methods of raising vegetation that humanity has invented!" Kii become visibly excited.

"I wanted to try out some of these practices myself, but Smith told me that unless I had a host that I would be detained since, even though I'm not causing harm, I'm violating the laws of the exchange bill." Naruto felt a bit bad for Kii since she was stuck in this forest without a host, though he knew that laws were laws, and served to protect both humans and extra species. Wait.

"So, what made you want to write?" Naruto asked, a bit unsure. He understood why Kii wanted to read since she literally had green thumbs, and was huge into growing plant life, a trait the two of them had in common. It was why she wanted to learn to write that stumped him.

"Ah, it's rather simple really." Kii plainly stated, shrugging as she did. Zombina walked by to hand the two some water, Naruto began to drink as Kii continued.

"Since I needed a host, I told her that if she can help guide me through the papers that I'd join the program so long as you where were chosen to house me." Kii bluntly admitted, yet an almost invisible tint of pink graced her cheeks.

Naruto did a spat out his drink in a way similar to that of cartoons off to the side away from the others as Zombina screamed "WHAAAAAAAAT!?" which caused the harpy, slime, and human to jump in surprise , Kurusu almost made a piece of meat fall on the dirt ground below. Almost.

"I will not allow just anyone to be my host." Kii firmly said, her faint blush gone, but not before Zombina saw it. Naruto was too busy coughing to notice.

"My host must have high respect for nature, and a love of plants which I already know Naruto has." Kii listed off two aspects that made her decide Naruto was to her guardian. There were two more, but she would _much _rather prefer no one knew the last one, but judging from the way this redhead was looking at her she figured it out, and was not happy about it.

"I also am already comfortable around him, which from what I understand is highly important to exchange program's goal for interspecies friendship." Kii finished, arms crossed as she stared Zombina down who sported a fierce glare. The zombie already had Tio, and possibly that exercise addict to compete against, and she didn't need another rival!

"_Damn it! Where is some herbicide!?" _Zombina growled mentally. The two glaring females didn't notice that the hostility they were radiating was starting to make the others except Suu, and Naruto, who was now clearing his throat, sweat in fear. Kurusu was about ready to grab his girls, and high tail it out of there.

"_This isn't good!" _Thought the young man, a nervous smile on his face. Fortunately, Naruto came to his rescue when the blonde stepped between the two women, and gently pushed them away from each other, the aggression severed between them as they looked at Naruto in slight surprise at what he did.

"Ok, calm down," Naruto said smoothly, a peaceful aura suddenly escaped from him, the other three present felt rather relaxed, Kurusu wondering if Naruto could teach him how to do this so the older male could control the chaos in his house.

"Zombina, I have no problem with Kii staying with me. She is a friend, and I would be happy to have her." Naruto stated, the other implication of his words not lost to the women, both managed to fight down their blushes. Naruto had moved back a bit, his hands at his sides.

"I was just surprised, that's all." Naruto said, the two nodded, that bout over, but they knew the next one would be soon. Naruto was pleased by how this ended, though he was slightly confused as to why Zombina got so pissed.

"Everyone!" Kurusu called out. "Food's ready."

That ended all thoughts in Naruto's head except for one, _"Eat."_

After the positively delectable ribs, and steak prepared by Kurusu, the group handed back home, Kii rode in the back with Papi on her lap, Naruto dropped off his charge, and his guests off at their house. After a few seconds Naruto heard a girl shout "Darling!" followed by a crash, and worried calls of "Master?!" "Honey!?", and "Dear sir!?" causing him, and Zombina to share grins while Kii asked if Kurusu was ok.

After Kurusu was dropped off, Naruto drive to the branch building of the Cultural Exchange Program to drop off Zombina, and the van, confusing Kii. Didn't they need a car to get to Naruto's home. She waited until Naruto said his goodbye to his coworker to voice her concern, but he told her that before he left, he dropped his personal vehicle off for maintenance.

Naruto lead his dryad companion to a garage that was specifically designated for him. Once he turned on the lights, a black with steel blue racing stripes Nissan R-34 Skyline that had black rims was shown. It looked like it was just waiting for Naruto to come, and he acted like it.

"Did you miss me?" I missed you!" Naruto playfully told his car as he walked over to it. He looked over his shoulder at Kii to see her giving him a weird look.

"What? I like other things besides gardening too."

Kii didn't say anything, she just walked up to the rather beautiful vehicle, admiring the care that was put into it's appearance. The paint job was so good that it showed Kii's reflection. Once the two were seated, and buckled up, Naruto turned on the ignition.

"Aaawwww yeah, listen to that purr." Naruto spoke as his engine idled smoothly, and strongly. His R-34 was ready to tear up the streets! Naruto stomped on the gas, doing a burnout before he rocketed off, Kii surprised by the sudden burst of speed but soon she began to enjoy the high – speed ride.

After the two got home, they arrived in the early afternoon, and Naruto parked his car in garage next to Jiraiya's 2013 silver Rolls Royce phantom. When the two got inside the first person they saw was Jiraiya.

"Wow, that some good lookin' friend you have there Naruto." Jiraiya said with a suggestive grin, his eyebrows waggled at Naruto. Kii noticed that there was a potted cactus near him.

SMACK! "SON OF A BITCH!" Jiraiya shouted in pain after Kii made one the cactus's prickly branches deliver a spiked blow across his cheek. Draco was also present, and now was rolling on the floor laughing, even Naruto was chuckling as he got the first aid kit in the living room.

"You never learn."

**CUT! CHAPTER OVER **

**AN: Well, let's get that explanation out of the way first; For the past month, and a half my parents have been in rather bitter separation so I haven't had much motivation to write since I needed to support both of them, and to add to that, two people close to me died within the same week so I've been under a lot of emotional stress. The good news is that my parents are now back together so this release is kinda like a celebration to it for me. I've got my muse back since there's peace in my household! **

**Now, Shibito Ashikabi is currently being written, and the harem for Typhoon Fleet will be revealed in a bit of an omake chapter. Also for Shibito, I was wondering if you guys thought it would be cool if I changed the cover image for each Sekirei he got to that Sekirei( Example: Naruto wings Yahan, she becomes cover image). Let me know what you guys think, ok? **

**As for why I called Draco, Dracosa earlier in the chapter is because if you look at Draco's secrets page, it says her full first name which turned out to be Dracosa. Interesting, right?**

**Anyways, I hope you all understand the reason for my prolonged absence, and I am sorry for making you all wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Remember to review, your opinions matter to me!**

**Later! Grey-blueflames burning out! **


End file.
